Multispectral imaging systems record spatial pictures of an image scene in many different spectral wavelength bands, for example, a scene image at red wavelength, green wavelength and at blue wavelength. Differences are also detected when using polarized light of different polarization angles. Differences in the observed spatial image at different wavelengths are useful for finding hidden targets, assaying agricultural conditions, and detecting other subtle features that would not be noticed in a video picture of the scene.